Innocent Till Proven Guilty
by GeekGirlForLife
Summary: From the moment Grissom laid eyes on her, he knew life would never be the same. Follow the tale of Grissom and his daughter Abigail as they solve crimes and put bad guys away. Love will be found and lives may be lost. But hey...that's Vegas for ya. May be slightly AU where cases are concerned. I own nothing except my OC *SLOW UPDATES"
1. Chapter 1

Not much shocked Gil Grissom at this point. He'd seen brutal murders, gory suicides and multiple animal attacks the odd time Animal Control called the CSI's in. But this trumped it all.

A 22 year old girl sat on his couch wearing a small t-shirt that barely covered her stomach and a pair of shorts that really lived up to the name "shorts" with her legs curled up next to her reading an entomaology book.

"I really wish you'd invest in _actual_ pajamas Abi." Grissom sighed sitting down next to her.

Abigail Grissom replied without raising her eyes from " _Entomology Through The Ages"._ "I'm perfectly decent Dad. You can't see anything you shouldn't." She looked up and smiled a little "With everything you've seen, all the victims and you're uncomfortable with me having a little bit of skin showing? Wow talk about conflict."

"There's a difference. 99% of the time I don't _know_ any of my victims. You however I do know." Grissom retorted. Abi chuckled putting the book on the coffee table and standing up "OK OK point made. I gotta get ready for work anyway. I'm meeting Warrick and Nick. See if either of them are on their 100th case yet." She chuckled knowing the bets between the two men on who would make level 3 CSI first.

"Warrick isn't still giving you numbers is he?" Grissom asked as Abigail grabbed her CSI jacket and walked past him towards her room.

"Not eighteen anymore Dad!" Abigail called back as she ran to her room. Grissom watched her go with a small smile. She had grown so much since they'd met...

...

 _((17 years ago))_

It was one case that Gil Grissom knew he'd never forget. He knew what he had signed up for of course. Being an intern didn't mean he didn't go out into the field and he'd gotten used to the sights and smells. But he certinely wasn't used to dealing with victims that weren't dead...

"One victim. Woman late 30's. Name's Susanna Martin. Couple next door reported shouting and a gunshot. They called 911." Brass informend the young intern as they walked under the crime tape towards the small suburban house. Grissom sucked in a breath as he took in the sight of the woman lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. He kneeled down gently making sure not to smear any evidence.

"C.O.D. at a guess was the single gunshot wound to the chest. Although the medical examiner will have to confirm." Grissom noted taking pictures. Brass sighed looking around "Apparently she had a husband and daughter. Neither are accounted fo-" Brass trailed off as a thumping came from upstairs. Grissom looked upstairs and slowly started making his way up ignoring Brass's protests. Looking around on the landing Grissom tilted his head slightly "Hello? Is someone here?"

A loud thumping came from behind him. Whirling around he say what looked like a brrom cuboard with a small chair wedged up against the knob. Swallowing his nervousness he grabbed the chair and dislodged it from the doorway. Grasping the knob he gently opened the door.

He couldn't believe what he saw...

...

 _((Present))_

"One more, baby, one more..." Nick Stokes smirked to himself as he looked at his "scoreboard" of his solved cases. Only one away till he made CSI level 3. He was so ready to get the level! Nick wasn't an arrogant man or anything but he did enjoy winning. Particulary he enjoyed winning against...

"Hey." Warrick Brown walked into the locker room smiling slightly.

"Hey there he is!" Nick grinned "What's up?"

Warrick smirked taking the SOLVED magnet off from Nick's side and moving it to his own side. Nick chuckled slightly.

"Ninety-nine. You and me, dead heat. Next crime solved gets promoted to CSI-3, man!" Warrick crowed grabbing his gear.

"Yeah, yeah, choice of shift, $8,000 raise, extra week vacation- oh-ho, it's all about Cabo, bro!" Nick laughed. Warrick smirked.

"Twenty bucks by the end of the shift I'm the man!"

"Is there anything you won't bet on?" Nick smirked at his friend.

"Nah. It's college football season, man. I won eight of ten this weekend. Kilt 'em. Outside the Huskers and them punk-ass Irish, I'm up about four G's!" Warrick grinned.

Nick folded his arms "Hmm, what's the line on us? Warrick raised an eyebrow "On us? I'm like tiger man I'm heavily favored!"

"Come on, give me a winner for tomorrow!"

Warrick sighed leaning against his locker "Ah ... green bay, minus seven and a half over niners. Always go with the better quarterback"

Nick nodded "Uh huh. Cool."

"I thought you guys were only betting on business?"

Both men turned to see Abi leaning in the doorway with a small smirk. Nick laughed slighty "Uh oh. It's the boss." Abi rolled her eyes swatting Nick on the shoulder heading towards her locker. "I thought I said don't call me that Stokes!"

Nick chuckled "Sorry. Just having a little fun."

"Yeah yeah..." Abi scoffed putting on her jacket. "So who's winning?"

"Neck and neck so far. But I think we all know who's gonna reach that level first." Warrick smirked.

"Yeah in your dreams Brown!" Nick remarked walking out "and I hope the pack wins by seven!"

Abi rolled her eyes again. Boys and their bets. "You know if Brass finds out..."

"He's already on my ass daily. What's one more?" Warrick remarked shutting his locker.

"Nice attitude." Abigail raised an eyebrow.

"Hey not all of our dad's are good with the Cap." Normally Abi would get mad if someone suggested her father was the reason she got so far but she'd known Warrick Brown for a while and knew he wasn't serious. Suddenly her pager beeped.

"Speaking of...looks like a 9:28. I gotta go." Abi grabbed her kit and ran out. "Later Warrick!"

...

 _((17 years ago))_

"Mommy? Is that you?" the little girl shielded her eyes from the harsh glare of the hallway light. Taking her hands down she saw it wasn't her mother but a young man with glasses and a flashlight. "W-who are you? Where's my mommy?" she pushed herself further back into the closet. "Woah woah! It's ok I'm not here to hurt you." the man raised a hand slowly trying to calm her "It's alright. My name's Gil Grissom. I'm from the Las Vegas-" Grissom paused. How do you explain "crime lab" to a five year old? "I'm not here to hurt you I swear. Can you come out?" The girl hesitated. Grissom held out his hand slowly trying not to startle her. The girl looked at his hand and then him. Slowly she made her way out refusing his help. Grissom knelt so he was at her level. "Are you alright? What's your name?"

"A-Abigail...my name is Abigail Martin."

...

 _((Present))_

"Let me get this straight...these jackasses thought it would be a good idead to _stage_ a homicide?" Abi folded her arms glaring at the partol officer who scratched the back of his neck in embaressment. "Yeah... they're drunk. Don't worry their parents have been notified and uh..there will be reprucussions."

"Oh there'll be reprucussions don't you worry." Abi glared at the three boys who were laughing clutching each other "make sure you inform them that wasting police time is a felony. That should sober them up." With that Abi turned walking away shaking her head in digust "Over a thousand homicides each year and some people believe it's funny to pretend..." She muttered walking to her car. Her phone beeped as she sat into the driver's seat. She took it out.

" _Hey. If you're not busy I could use a hand with some evidence. Warrick."_

Abi smiled. Warrick and her had been close ever since she started at CSI. Not like boyfriend and girlfriend close but close friends. Even so Warrick never asked for help unless he was either on a timer or frustrated.

"I'm guessing frustrated.." Abi murmered starting her car and driving off.

...

 _((17 years ago))_

Grissom sat clasping his hands on a hard plastic hospital chair as he waited for the doctor to finish Abigail's exam. Hearing footsteps he looked up seeing Brass walking up. Sighing the captain sat down in the chair next to the young intern.

"You know there's people we pay to do this kind of stuff?" Grissom shrugged "I found her. I thought she would trust me slightly more then some social worker." Brass nodded "OK. I get that. Doc give us a report yet?"

"He's still checking her over."

Brass glanced at Grissom taking in his clenched jaw and hands "You ok kid?" Grissom looked at his captain and sighed rubbing his forehead "Yeah...I guess."

"You knew these kind of things happen in this job Grissom. Domestic cases like this sometimes...the kids get caught in the crossfire." Grissom frowned "Domestic case?" Brass nodded."Coroner found healed fractures and bruises all over the mother's body. By the look of things...I'd say she was used as a punching bag, most likely the dad."

"Mr Grissom?" Grissom looked up to see a doctor holding a clipboard "I'm Dr Manson." Grissom stood up quickly "Is she alright?" Dr Manson nodded but had a slightly grim look on his face "No recent injuries besides a few cuts and scrapes."

Grissom noted the way the doctor said "recent"

"She has other injuries?"

Dr Manson nodded "Multiple healed fractures and bruises around her chest area. I also found some wounds during the pelvic exam."

"Pelvic exam? Are you saying..?"

"In my profssional opnion? This girl was sexually abused."

...

 _((Present))_

"Hey Warrick! What have you got?" Warrick looked up from the microscope as Abi walked in "Home invasion. Husband claims he shot a guy in self defense but that's not what the evidence is saying."

"Oh yeah?" Abi sat next to him "So what is it saying?"

"There are these...marks on the body which suggest a struggle but-"

"Let me guess. Husband claimed there was no struggle." Warrick nodded "Yep,"

"Well you know what we always say." Abi smirked "Evidence never lies."

Warrick chuckled "Right. How'd your case go?" Abi grimaced "there wasn't one. Call was bogus." Warrick frowned in sympathy "Damn. Sorry." Abi shrugged "Hey comes with the territory. Think I'm gonna clock out. Unless you need any help?" Warrick shook his head "Nah. Think I've got an idea." Abigail nodded "OK. See ya." With that she turned and walked out of the lab.

She paused at Grissom's office when she saw his desk chair empty. "Must be tying up that golf case..." Abi thought to herself stepping quietly into the office. She looked around smiling softly at the bugs lining the wall "Honestly Dad I thought you had too many at home..."

"You can never have too many bugs."

Abigail turned seeing Grissom standing in the doorway covered in red dye and carrying a golf club. Abigail raised an eyebrow ."Do I even wanna know?"

Grissom chuckled setting the club down on his desk "Golf case. How are things on your end?" Abi sighed sitting down "Bogus. Jerks thought it'd be fun to kill some raccoons and squirrels and cover a hotel room's wall in blood. Suffice to say they weren't exactly sober at the time."

Grissom hummed slightly searching his shelves "Tough luck. But on the other hand it's nice that someone's not dead right?"

"Yeah I guess..."

Grissom turned to look at his daughter "Something on your mind Abs?"

Abigail looked up and blinked "Um...no?" Grissom raised an eyebrow and Abi sighed "It's my mom's anniversary tommorow..." Grissom's eyes widened slighty and he nodded "Right..."

Abi nodded "I know it's been so long but..."

"It still hurts." Grissom finished for her. Abigail nodded. " Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal." Grissom quoted walking over to his desk.

"Hmm...Richard Puz?" Abi guessed. Grissom smiled nodding "You're getting better at guessing my quotes"

"Isn't hard when you make them all the time." Abi retorted. Grissom raised an eyebrow and she smiled leaning back into the chair and shrugging "it's true."

"You on your way home?"

"Yeah. Figured I'd catch up on some sleep considering how many times I've been on graveyard recently." Grissom chuckled sheepishly "Sorry about that. Want a ride home?" Abi nodded "Yeah that'd be nice."

...

 _(17 years ago..))_

"Abigail?" Grissom sat next to the little girl's hospital bed as she looked up "Mr Grissom? When can I go home? It smells funny here." Grissom sighed and swallowed "Abigail is it ok if I ask you a few questions?"

"Like a pop quiz?" Grissom had to chuckle "No not really. Does your dad still live with you and your mom?" Abi drew closer to the pillow "yes..."

"Hey it's ok. Do you know where he went?" Abi didn't reply looking at her hands. Grissom looked at her hands and put his hand on the bed gently making sure not to get too close.

"Hey...I know what he did." That got her attention "I know that you're scared and believe me you have enough reason to be. But...we think your father was the one who hurt your mom." Abigail's lip trembled slightly and she clenched her fists "We can't prove that without your help." Abigail looked up at Grissom with a strange look in her eyes. It almost looked like...she was afraid to believe him. "Daddy didn't do anything wrong," she muttered "He left before mom told me to hide."

"She told you to hide? Why? Was someone trying to get into the house?"

"No. We were playing hide and seek. I found mommy behind the sofa so it was my turn to hide." Abigail clarified. Grissom nodded with a small smile "Oh right. Are you good at hide and seek?"

Abigail smiled "Uh huh. I can always find mommy." Grissom tried gently probing again "I bet you can always find your daddy too huh?"

"No he always finds me." Abigail replied without thinking then she clapped her hands over her mouth in horror "I didn't mean..."

"Hey hey it's ok..." Grissom gently put a hand on her shoulder steadying her "It's alright..."

"He's gonna be really mad at me..." Abi whispered with tears forming in the corners of her eyes "he'll punish me..."

"No he won't. I promise you I will not let him touch you again."

"They all say that..." Grissom looked up at the girl who was looking at her hands. "They?" he asked confused. "People. Men and women. They came to talk to mommy sometimes. They asked her the same questions you're asking me."

Grissom frowned. Social workers had come to the house and the mom hadn't said anything? "Then again she was probably terrified that the dad would hurt Abigail." he thought to himself. "Abigail. I promise that I will not let him punish you. But I need you to tell me what he did ok?"

Abigail looked at him and Grissom smiled reassuringly. She sighed "Daddy used to be nice...until he stopped working."

...

 _((Present))_

Abi threw herself onto the couch with a content sigh. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been able to get some decent shuteye. Closing her eyes she settled herself on the couch...

Only for the doorbell to ring.

Abigail groaned and picked herself up. Typical. The one day she got a break and someone was here...

As soon as she opened the door she was met with a fist.

"Shot?" Grissom asked in disbelief looking at the table as Brass left the room after delivering the tragic news of Holly Gribb's shooting. Warrick sighed rubbing his face "It was a simple job...there was an officer..."

"Perp must have come back.." Nick muttered "Came to make sure there was no trace of him left.."

"Damn I shouldn't have left her!" Warrick exclaimed angrily standing up. "Warrick while you shouldn't have left the scene, this isn't on you." Catherine tried calming him down "this is on the person who shot her,"

Warrick just shook his head opened his mouth to try and placate him when his phone beeped. Sighing he took it out. But as he read the message his mouth dropped, his eyes widened and he felt his blood turn to ice.

"Grissom? Grissom what's the matter?" Nick asked seeing his bosses face "is it Holly?"

Grissom shook his head slowly "N-no...it's not Holly.." he turned the phone around so the other could read the text.

 _"I have Abigail. Do not try to contact me or her. She is my daughter and she will not be taken from me. This is your only warning Gil Grissom."_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the kind reviews guys!

...

Grissom looked around his trashed living room despretely hoping that this was some sort of nightmare and Abi would just come running out terrified but safe...

"No one here Gris. Place is trashed but no sign of Abi or anyone else." Nick reported from the kitchen. "No one in the bedrooms either though some of the drawers are open and some clothes are missing." Catherine said walking in from the bedroom "Whoever took her also grabbed some clothes for her which probably means-"

"He's planning ahead." Grissom finshed for her "He's not going to kill her."

"Well...that's something right?" Nick said hopefully "Gives us more time to find her,"

"No it doesn't.." Grissom sighed rubbing his forehead "It gives us less." Warrick frowned "I'm not following you here. No ransom note, clothes missing and signs of a struggle. Plus the text we got. Whoever took her isn't looking for a ransom."

"No he's not..." Grissom muttered. Catherine sighed "OK Gris. Little history here? You know who took her?"

"Yeah...unfourtunely..."

((17 years ago))

"So she said her father abused her?"

Grissom sighed "She said he touched her. She's five Brass I doubt she knows what "abused" even means. But from what she described I think we have enough to get him for sexual abuse and murder."

"Woah there hotshot. Sexual abuse I could go for but no jury is gonna convict this guy of murder." Brass remarked. Grissom stared at him "What? Come on this is so obvious! Wife finds out what the husband has been doing to Abi, confronts him and-"

"Woah woah...Abi?" Brass frowned.

"Well yeah. Abigail that's her name." Grissom looked at Brass in confusion. The captain sighed rubbing his head "Grissom. There's a lot of things I've had to learn on this job and number one is this. Don't. Get. Attached."

"Wha-I'm not attached Brass!" Grissom protested "How is wanting a child abuser and murderer put in jail being attached?"

"It's the nickname I'm worried about! You can't get attached to these kids Grissom! You know what a jury would say?! They would say you are emotianally biased!" Brass snapped standing up from his desk "And there is no jury that would convict based on that!"

"Emotianally-Brass yes I admit I care about her! She's five and she's lost something irreplaceable!" Grissom yelled angrily startling some nearby officers passing past Brass's office "Abigail..Abi...is five. She's gonna have to go through life without her mother...and her father is a killer. So yeah! I'm a little attached Brass!" and with that Grissom slammed the file down on the captain's desk and stormed out.

((Present))

Grissom knew the moment that Abi started training to be a CSI that she would come under fire. That was part of the job after all. They weren't cops but CSI's sometimes came under fire from people as well. They were the ones who analysed the evidence. But right now Grissom didn't care about any of that. All he cared about was getting his daughter back safe and sound. And for that...he'd need some help. But unfourtunely that would be hard to find. Due to Holly's shooting Warrick was under investigation about his whereabouts. Luckily Grissom had someone he could call...

"Hi...it's Grissom. Yeah i know it's been a while...listen I need help. It's Abigail."

((sorry for the short chapter but I promise faster updates!))


End file.
